Kinda End Up
by ChronicallyinFlaming
Summary: Sometime after Cell, Krillin rebounds from 18's rejection to Marron. Then they bump into 18, and somehow end up in an empty apartment. Together.


**The Prompt:**

**Sometime after cell, Krillin rebounds from 18's rejection to Marron. Then they bump into 18 and somehow a threeway happens.**

**Extra super bonus points: 17 is there and he and Marron kinda end up doing their own thing. Totally optional, mostly just want Krillin wondering how he got two hot chicks.**

**The fill:**

* * *

><p>To make the situation even more surreal, they were on the pool table of Yamcha's fancy penthouse apartment doing this.<p>

Like it hadn't been strange _enough_ for him to go to a bar with Yamcha, depressed enough to drink like something out of one of his Master's sad angsty movies, then to meet his_ ex_. The only other woman who'd broken his heart to this magnitude. Or as close to it as he'd felt. But, uncharacteristically, he'd been drinking and he'd seen Maron there, the first and last woman he'd actually dated who had actually _reciprocated_ his feelings.

Who had waited to give him a chance before stamping onto his heart. Was it the alcohol or time or the memory of inscrutable blue eyes that were nothing like the grey-violet that were so easy to understand. Maron hid nothing. Including her attraction to other men, but somehow that had slipped his mind as he went over to her. Ended up taking up Yamcha's offer and spare key to his ridiculously nice flat, with a girl.

Also pitiful to recall as he laid on the green plush how he hadn't been sure she would even remember him. But she had, and maybe he definitely should have just said hello and moved on. Or talked about old times and laughed, all casual. Rather than going up to her and obviously admiring her usual tight dress and blue perfect hair that didn't remind him of a certain moody blonde, buying her a drink, smiling and telling her how great she looked and how much _he'd missed her_.

This should have been a proud moment that would get others, particularly Bulma, to give him high fives. Two girls, way to go man! But then, this was definitely not what the pornos had promised. The two woman couldn't stand each other, and not in any mudfight-over-him sort of way, but in the I'm-going-to-kill you kinda way. Definitely no making out or showing the other how to please him, or whatever. Just glares at the other as they both leaned against him and Juuhachigou made out with him as Maron kissed his neck.

But all Krillin could do was recall how he'd gotten Maron's total attention, finally, and walked out with the envy of every other guy in the bar clinging to him along with the giggling girl, and totally leaving Yamcha behind, s_omewhere_…only to walk into Juuhachigou out in the parking lot and send his entire life and plans to blow up like Vegeta would in one of Bulma's training rooms, only with less smoke and more pain.

Like something out of a romantic comedy his Master and Bulma would watch together. His arm around a giggling Maron, while Juuhachigou stared at him with the same expression that was probably on his own face. Disbelief and outrage. What the hell?

She'd dropped something that only later he understood was an empty bottle of gin, and walked up to him, gently confused. Still: what the hell? And he'd done the same because Juuhachigou in the parking lot of some bar wasn't at all how he'd pictured her. Though she was still quite literally breathtaking, he had to admit, while trying not to dry heave in pure unease and embarrassment.

Krillin was too drunk to be diplomatic. Both their tones were suspicious and tended towards monosyllabic words. "Where's your twin brother?"

She thumbed a nose towards the cars. "Back there. Who's she?"

"A girl. None of your business. Were you following me?"

"Of course not!"

"I'm sure."

"No one would stalk you, little man."

"I know!" Maron had squealed, leaning down a little to kiss Krillin's cheek. "Isn't he cute? Even with that stupid hair."

Juuhachigou looked at the other woman like she had once stared at Cell. Unabashed horror. "Uh. Okay."

Krillin maybe should have been proud of having a girl to rub in Juuhachigou face, but he had only be aware of how strongly he still felt for the blonde. Almost shoving his ex away to run back to the cyborg and explain that he'd been drunk and weak and trying to not think about_ her_ for one night. "So, how've you been?"

"Better." Still looking at the short fighter for an explanation.

That he still couldn't provide.

"Have you been drinking?" He'd asked, weakly.

A pointed look with those angled blue eyes that literally made him want to run away and leap off a tall building for no real purpose but to escape the intensity of them. All while screaming, ablaze with terror over his joy and hope. "Have you?"

"A little." Maron was kissing his cheek, moving downward. "A lot."

"You'd have to be." She kept looking at the blue-haired woman, and shaking her head slightly. More like she was trying to clear the image from her mind than disapproval. Didn't even care. So obvious she thought he was a little plaything for amusement that she maybe didn't hate but pitied for his sad crush.

The strangest thing came out though, as though he'd been bolded by Maron's affections and Juuhachigou's disinterest. "Wanna come over?" He dug out Yamcha's key and waggled it enticingly. "Totally empty. Just down the street.

"Free drinks?"

"Uh-huh." Crossing her arms, that perfect nose scrunched up. Making him notice the plain old black t-shirt, comfortably warm and turning grey and no doubt soft from so many washes. The blue jeans that really made him notice the small waist and skinny legs. The exact opposite of Maron, in short. Whom he'd so pictured as his perfect woman, before meeting Juuhachigou and realizing how horribly wrong he'd been.

"And why would I want to go home with you?" Looking at the other woman who seemed to be ignoring all this. Go home with her?

"More alcohol? Get a chance to talk to each other?"

Maybe she'd emptied the entire gin bottle by herself because she looked reluctantly interested. "I guess, if it'll get me away from my annoying brother."

Maron, pouting in his ear, "So, I have to share you? That's not very _fair_."

How Juuhachigou's eyes had widened, and a strangely fascinated, strangely attractive flush had risen to her face. "I'm not_ sharing_ him. I mean. I don't want him. You can have him. With that stupid hair."

"Aw, how come you two don't like my hair?" Frankly, he thought it was pretty awesome. Short, sure, but still, _there_. He hadn't had that much since he was a tiny boy, before even the temple. That deserved some recognition. Not even on Namek had he allowed it to grow out, until Bulma had offhandedly mentioned that maybe that weird psycho android might like him more if he grew his hair out, haha, what, Krillin, why are you making that face? The short soft strands that he still had no idea how to style or what haircut exactly he wanted, if he'd grow it out further, that stuff needed some proper respect.

Which it had gotten, in the elevator ride up to Yamcha's bachelor pad paradise, with Juuhachigou trailing behind. Krillin kept looking behind him to make sure she was still there, really, really, there. But he'd been looking ahead when she finally reached out to skip the tips of her fingers against his head. "Huh."

Krillin'd nearly melted, leaning more into Maron, who only giggled. Remembering now, while hands worked under his shirt and there were coos and a soft laugh, the way he'd smiled at Juuhachigou. The raising of eyebrows, the faint hope, the rolling eyes.

His friends were shocked about him growing out his hair. They had been surprised about him even _dating_ Maron. None of them thought he had a single chance with Juuhachigou. If they ever found him kissing and undressing both women, _at the same time_, they would swiftly join poor Goku in the Otherworld, and there would be no way to bring them back since heart attacks probably counted as natural deaths.

So, he'd really exceeded expectations.

It had taken only half a beer to have Juuhachigou press herself into him while he tried to aim a shot and not be distracted by Maron leaning over the table to mess around with a ball. Unregulation, all of this, Krillin was sure. He hadn't played pool in years and was trying to recall the rules, even while he felt a cold hand run down his back. Maron was nearly falling out of her dress. A firm warm mouth against his ear unlike those fingers slipping against his shirt that made him close his eyes. "Send the blue girl away."

"Aw, can't do that. She's drunk. Take forever to get a cab, and she doesn't live anywhere around here."

"You don't understand." Her eyes were a shade darker than normal. Grabbing the front of his shirt to pull him closer. "Send her away. Now."

"Seriously. Can't just do that." Krillin leaned forward just a little bit, to gently plant a light kiss on her mouth. Trying not to look exactly as mockingly smug as she'd been when first kissing him. Of course, he probably failed, because she looked just as shocked as he'd felt during their first kiss.

"B-but." He'd reduced her down to stuttering, and that was probably the proudest thing he'd done this entire night. Then she was back, shoving a loose strand of hair away, getting annoyed. "What am I supposed to do? Just ignore her and drag you into the bedroom?"

"Mm. Really? You want to go to a bedroom with me? Whatever shall we do there?"

Her only answer was to smirk and kiss and blow warm air against his ear. "I suppose you'll never know. Since we'll never be alone?"

"Oh, Kril-lin?" Maron called to him.

"Hm?"

"Can you show me how to use the stick again?"

Now Juuhachigou was rolling a ball beneath her hand against the table, glaring at the two of them. Annoyed by the giggles, the way she had Krillin come up behind her to show how to play, nearly shoving his head into her chest. "Wooow. You're still all muscular."

Touching his stomach, which must have made the cyborg woman go crazy. "In fact, I think you've gotten even _bigger_."

"Oh, probably not. Haven't been training much lately."

Kissing and biting his neck, purring into his skin and making him recall the pleasant memories of time spend on the beach and in the apartment they'd shared, her tasting of bubblegum the first time they'd kissed, the frustrating ache that Juuhachigou had just presumably promised to help relieve him of, her laughter.

Things progressed after he found himself stupidly looking at Maron's chest for too long. An argument broke out over who got him. A sight that Krillin would never thought he'd ever see. Principles and egos were put on the line, and Krillin was shoved onto the pool table.

"Which one of us do you prefer, Krillin?"

Two pairs of angry blue eyes stared down at him, reminding him disorientingly of time spent with Bulma. The lovely breasts that hung in his face, that to touch or look at would bring swift death. But this time, not from the owners of those boobs.

Juuhachigou was moody and angry, not as nice, a woman who'd mocked him with a cruel kiss, shunned his attempts at kindness, was skinnier, had only recently displayed interest in him while drunk, had nearly tried to kill his best friend while successfully beating up his other friends, had a weird and creepy twin brother that would surely murder him if he saw this situation. Yet.

And still, it would almost certainly never work out. When she sobered up, she'd be horrified by his presence, beat him up, hate his hair. Why would she want to date him? They probably didn't have anything in common, besides being equally lost and confused in life. And Juuhachigou was such a confidence woman that surely it wouldn't last long in her case.

But she was looking at him, angry, trying to get him to choose _her_…

He chickened out. "Um. I like both of you?"

"Oh. I had no idea you were so kinky, Krillin!" Maron had squealed, the softest blush darkening her face prettily. Thus, she sealed their fate. "You want two girls? At one time?"

"W-what!" This was the moment that Oolong should have thrown a bucket of water on him to awaken him from such an unrealistic dream Dende was cursing him with.

Juuhachigou looked equally surprised, and flustered. "Well. I'm not leaving without you." Crossing her arms and moving closer to intimidate him. She was so good at that. Then she seemed amused, eyes narrowing in a way that made his heart beat faster. "I didn't know you were so bold, little man."

"I guess we can share you."

"Eh," the blonde shrugged. "I don't have anywhere else to be. Why not? I guess."

But for someone who sounded so reluctant, she jumped right atop him. He'd never felt anything so nice as her weight against his, her looking down at him and one cold hand reaching up to touch the top of his head. "It is pretty soft."

"Mm, thanks." His leg was nearly twitching over her stroking his head. How could she make him respond like that just with the tips of her fingers against his head—but then, he had been willing to risk the entire world for her, after a kiss. On the cheek.

Juuhachigou could apparently read his mind, because that soft mouth was going to his cheek. Maron was sliding up on the table, nearly simpering, cooing at Krillin; should he be paying attention to her, since she had after all dated him right? The cyborg just barely tolerated this, taking full control of his mouth and left hand, kissing him frantically, growling into his ear as Maron began working on his neck. They both shoved up his shirt.

"Huh."

"I guess you have gotten skinnier."

"Hey. Unless. You two like that?"

The blonde woman was looking down at him like a lion would survey its territory. A scary sight to receive just over his stomach. "It's not bad." Apparently that had not been a lie because she began _licking _down his stomach while he grabbed and then swiftly crushed a cue ball into dust. Then he was helping Maron unzip the back of her dress, something in another time he never would have been able to do without hyperventilating. But with Juuhachigou looking at him, just _daring_ him with those blue eyes to continue, he had to keep going.

It turned out it was possible to make out with someone, and have them ignore you. Even with two girls. They'd didn't even say a single word of compliment when he shifted from under them to kiss and lap at one while he fingered the other. No, instead they whined about him not paying enough attention to them.

But at least he had them both naked, that was good. Blindingly good. Juuhachigou was smirking at him, enjoying the look of admiration that had to be on his face. Bless Dende and all the gods, and Gohan too for beating Cell and allowing this to occur in the first place. And Goku too. Hell, even Vegeta.

But the gods showed their true colors when the sound of a key entering the lock and a door knob being turned filled the room. Juuhachigou immediately shoved herself off the table, falling to the floor and grabbing for clothes. Maron just blinking politely, and Krillin could only stare at the front door as he it opened. At least he was still wearing his underwear.

"Hey, there, cutie. Two cuties. Three-? No, two." Maron was trying to focus on the other men.

"Yes. Hello." Only the darker android was calm.

Yamcha had never looked so scared, even after being stabbed by a different android than the two in his apartment. One that waved to the other, who was still tugging on her pants and yanking on a shirt that wasn't hers over a bra that didn't look to have been fastened on correctly. Krillin handed Maron her dress. They all watched Juuhachigou, too flustered to even speak, nearly run from the apartment. How come every time he saw her it always ended with someone running, usually for their lives?

Obviously, the evening was ruined.

"She needs a ride home." Krillin explained, hoping he didn't sound like the pervert he was becoming. Trying to mentally tell Yamcha for someone else to bring the drunk blue-haired girl home. He just wanted to crawl home and cry a little in the shower.

"I can do that," Juunanagou offered, proving that perhaps he was not the evil twin after all.

"Oh, yes, c'mere. How come you look so familiar…? Guess it doesn't matter."

"Okay." Juunanagou looked at Maron, raising his eyebrows. Then turned to Yamcha was a strangely smug smile. "See you later, _Yamcha_."

Then he was politely escorting her away, like a proper gentleman that totally wasn't a cyborg that had been created to destroy the strongest fighters on the planet.

While the taller man grit his teeth and glared at his friend who was still lying atop the pool table.

Krillin lifted his head. "Wait. Did you bring home—"

"Leave. Right now."

"Yeah. That seems the best idea." He gathered his pants, trying not to look at anyone. Especially Juunanagou, who probably wanted to rip his head off. Scary, scary strong android with anger problem who'd just nearly witnesses a nothing speck trying to have sex with his sister. And who was no longer able to do…_whatever the hell_ he'd wanted with Yamcha. Didn't take a genius to imagine the bloodshed.

Even Yamcha looked pissed.

"Okay. This will just be something we never discuss."

"Right. Good night. And good job getting two women."

"Uh-huh. Seeya."


End file.
